Sinnoh Adventures!
by Master in the Mist
Summary: Allen a young boy journies from Johto to Sinnoh, so he can travel with a childhood friend, to reach his goal at being a Pokemon Master!
1. Chapter 1

M.M: Master of the Mist here, (M.M) for short, this is my first fanfic for Pokemon-

Chapter One: So Long Johto, Hello Sinnoh! 

The sun was rising over New Bark Town, as young man bolted from a house and across the square, black boots pounding on the dirt road that lead up towards Professor Elm's lab. Once he approached the front door he stopped to take a breather hand propping him up against the door. As he began to catch his breath the door swung opened causing him to fall through the doorway and onto the hardwood floor.

"Well, you're late as usual Allen." A cocky voice came. Allen didn't have to look up to see Tabitha Moon, the sister of the well known gym leader, Morty of Ecruteak City.

"Shut up Tabby!" Allen said glancing up and seeing her glaring at him with disgust. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and the Ecruteak City Gym Shirt, She looked just like her brother, except for the fact she was a girl and Morty was a guy. Her blonde hair was also a down past her shoulders. They had been rivals since the day he told her that Morty was not suit to be a gym leader and that there are far better trainers out there. "You missed me choosing my Pokemon Allen," she said with smirk holding up a pokeball.

"So what," he said get up, "it's probably some stupid ghost type." He finished as dusted him self off.

"Stupid!" she yelled back, making herself seam taller then she already was. Tabitha was already taller than Allen, which enraged him because he was almost a year older then she was.

"Yeah, who need a stupid ghost type anyways." he said walking past her arms behind his head.

"You may if you ever battle Whitney or Chuck" she said with grin.

"I'll just use something else" Allen said glancing over his shoulder, "After all, Ghost Pokemon are the most bogus type ever."

"Oh Yeah!" she yelled back "Did you know that ghost types can't be hit by a fighting or normal type attack!"

"Unless you use foresight" Allen answered back.

"That move is unfair and you know it!" Tabitha protested getting closer to Allen.

"Is not, even ask your want to be gym leader of a brother." Allen teased.

Tabitha's face became purple and she shoved Allen back causing him to stumble back into a bookshelf knocking books off and showering him with books and small knick-knacks. "Take that ass!" she said slamming the door behind her causing yet another onslaught of books to fall.

Once Allen dug himself out from the immense pile of books, Professor Elm came out, "My Allen, you certainly know how to rile her up now, don't you?" he chuckled.

"Sorry for the mess Professor," Allen apologized, putting books back in random order.

"No problem at all Allen" the Professor told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now let's get you that Pokemon" he said in hope to cheer the poor lad up

Allen looked up at Elm and smiled, "Thanks Professor." He said with a smile.

They entered a large room filled with large machines and rows of bookshelves. Professor Elm walked over to a small table with two small pokeballs lying in the center. "You may choose one." Elm said motioning to the red and white colored balls.

Allen slowly reached out for the one the right but then hesitated, "What kind of Pokemon rest inside?" he asked hand still floating over the one on the right.

Elm paused, "I don't remember to be honest," he said walking back to his desk looking through papers, it seems that I lost the papers," he continued scratching his head, "Sorry I wasn't much help Allen." He apologized.

Allen looked up at him "It's OK Professor, but how did Tabitha get a ghost type?" he asked.

Elm looked puzzled, "Oh, her brother ordered one especially for her, which seemed strange why he didn't just give her one of his own …": he paused, "never mind that, you'll just have to find out for yourself Allen, as soon as you battle her." Elm said, "Morty was very strict that I kept it a secret from other trainers for some reason or another, and I respect that, sorry Allen"

Allen then looked at the pokeball his hand was still hovering over pokeball, he gulped "Here goes nothing." He said grabbing the pokeball.

The Moment he touched it; a small yellow and navy Pokemon it looked up at Allen with its closed eye, or what looked like closed eye it was hard to tell. It smiled and cried "Cyndaquil!" jumping into Allen's arms.

"Oh my," Elm stated, "That's a Cyndaquil a fire Pokemon!" he almost looked surprised the Cyndaquil seemed too attached to Allen. "I have never seen a Pokemon take to its trainer so suddenly."

"Why?" Allen asked Cyndaquil propped up on his right shoulder.

"Well," Elm started. "Cyndaquil are normally easy frightened and don't normally attach to trainer, out of all the Cyndaquil I see this is the first time it have seen one so friendly," he rambled on for quit some time about the experiences he's' had with Cyndaquil and their trainers, almost to the point that Allen almost fell asleep.

Quite sometime later one of Elm's aid came into the room, "Excuse me sir?" he said quietly as if almost afraid the rambling man might throw something at him.

"Oh, what is Dawson?" Elm asked when he saw he man hiding behind the door.

"I have a call for Mr. Parker" he said. "It's his mother she sounds deeply worried." He entered the room reveling he was quite tall and had a small yellow plug like Pokemon by his side "Ele" he cried following his owner who walked across the room and handed Allen a cordless phone.

"Hello?" Allen talked into the phone.

As he expected, his mom wanted him home right away. When he hung up the phone he apologized to Elm and left quickly, Cyndaquil on his tail.

The moment he got home, his mother stood there with a backpack on the table, along with a black leather belt with six empty pokeballs on it. "Allen," his mother petite women with long red hair and green eyes spoke softly, "I have something to talk to you about." She said looking at the table then at Allen.

Allen walked over to his mother and put his hand on her shoulder, "Is something wrong mom?" he asked.

His mother looked at him and smiled. "My friend from Sinnoh called me today," she started

"Sinnoh?" Allen asked puzzled.

"Yes, he has a daughter who is also starting to become a trainer, Samantha. You remember her right?" she asked

Allen looked up "You mean Sissy Sammy?" he asked jokingly

"Allen James Parker, Samantha may have not have been a "tomboy" but she was your best friend until she moved, and if I remember right you where down for weeks if not months the day she moved, until you started focusing on becoming a trainer."

"Anyways mom you were saying" he persisted

"Oh, yes" his mother said blushing. "He wants to know if you want to enter the Sinnoh League instead of the Johto League and travel with Samantha, I said I'd talk to you and see what you wanted to do."

Allen paused, Cyndaquil looking up at him. "Oh my a cutie!" his mother cried breaking his concentration as she picked up the small Pokemon.

"Cynda!" It cried happily as his mother snuggled it up against her cheek.

Allen looked puzzled as she placed Cyndaquil down and it waddled over to him. Allen crotched down so he was almost eye level with it. "What do you think pal, you want to enter the Sinnoh League?"

The small mousy Pokemon nodded in agreement, "Quil!" it as if saying yes.

"Then it's settled when dose do I leave?" he asked.

His mother smiled "Tomorrow morning, first thing" she answered tears in her eyes.

"Tomorrow!" he yelled.

"Yes, tomorrow, you have all you need in this pack. She explained.

"Well if I leave in the morning we'll need out sleep eh, Cyndaquil?" he said heading for the stairs."

"Quil!" it answered in agreement.

Once Allen was in bed, he looked up at the full moon through his skylight and smiled "Tomorrow," he said scratching his sleeping Cyndaquil's head.

-

M.M: I know it's kind of long sorry had to start it up with introducing the main character and his Cyndaquil, and no I don't know Morty's Last Name so I choose Moon because Ghost types only come out when the moon is….

Next Chapter: Commotion on the Seas, Save Sneasel!


	2. Chapter 2

M.M: Well here is Chapter Two,

-

Chapter Two: Commotion on the Seas, Save Sneasel!

The sea was calm as Allen stared out of from the deck of the ship remembering the events that happened the night before. Cyndaquil's pokeball was nicely hung on his belt, the other pokeballs remained empty and in his pack. "I wonder what Sinnoh is like." He asked out load, to no one in particular.

"It's a dump" a voice said from behind him. Allen turned startled to see a young man, he stood leaning against a smokestack, he was dress in a black uniform with a large red "R" on the front. "Just left the place." He sneered. "I hope I never go back."

"What's wrong with it?" Allen asked puzzled.

"Nothing, if you don't like being out smarted by that Team Galactic." He said lookup at Allen.

"Who?" Allen asked puzzled.

"Team Galactic who want to destroy this universe to create there own." Explained the boy. "They're led by man who goes by the name of Cyrus; he is a cold heartless man with no emotion after contact with Mesprite."

"Mesprite?" asked Allen looking puzzled,

"Yes, rumors have it if you touch Mesprite, you'll lose all emotion in four days."

"Dang that harsh," Allen stated "I can't imagine not being able to touch your Pokemon." Clutching Cyndaquil's pokeball.

"Yeah it's harsh," he said walking towards the bow of the ship. He tossed a pokeball releasing a large bug like Pokemon. "Let's go Yanmega." Said as he bored the bug and flew off.

"Who was that guy" Allen wondered watching him fly off into the distance.

Moments after the mysterious boy vanished Allen heard a cry from the sea, "SNEA!" Allen looked over the railing to see a small black head bobbing up and down. "Sneasel!" it cried.

With out thinking Allen plunged in after it, the water was freezing as Allen grabbed onto the wet Pokemon. "Go get help Cyndaquil!" Allen called out tossing Cyndaquil's pokeball onto the deck of ship!

"Cynda!" the Pokemon cried looking down at Allen nodding.

Moments of floating the small black Pokemon clung onto Allen. "Its ok, I got you." Allen said comforting the frightened Pokemon.

Seconds later a lifesaver flew over the edge and Allen held onto it as he was pulled up by several large muscular blue Pokemon and a few sailors. "You ok young man?" one of the men asked. "Gave us quite a scare when your Cyndaquil's signal almost set the ship a fire."

"Sorry for that" Allen laughed hold the Pokemon he had just saved. Cyndaquil rubbing his leg. Bending down Allen step the shivering Pokemon down and patted Cyndaquil's head. "Thanks pal." He thanked his rodent friend. He turned you the now dry Pokemon "You OK?" he asked it.

"Sneasel!" it nodded in looking at its feet blushing.

"Good, glad to hear your ok." Allen told it rubbing its head. "Now just what are you?" he asked

"That's my Sneasel!" a voice came from behind him. Allen turned to see a kid a little older then Allen. He was dressed in Black. "Sneasel get your ass back into your pokeball!" he yelled at him holding up a pokeball and returning the freighted Pokemon in a beam of red light. 

"How dare you treat your Pokemon with disrespect?" Allen yelled at he boy.

"I'll treat her how ever I please." He said walking away.

"Stop!" Allen yelled back. "I Challenge you to a one on one battle!"

The boy turned with a smile. "Fine, so be it"

"Winner takes Sneasel!"

"Like I care" the boy said grabbing a random pokeball from his belt "she's weak anyways, but if I win you don't enter the Pokemon league!"

Allen paused for moment "Deal!"

The boy smiled, "Go Zangoose!" he yelled tossing a pokeball sending a large white and red mongoose with black claws.

"Go get him Cyndaquil!" Allen yelled as Cyndaquil ran past him setting his back on fire.

"Zangoose!" the boy called "get it!"

"Zan!" Zangoose cried as it ran towards Cyndaquil claw beginning to glow.

"Cyndaquil!" Allen called out "Flamethrower!" he said pointing at Zangoose.

Cyndaquil's back flared up "QUIL!" it cried sending a huge blast of fire towards the large white beast causing it to hit the deck with a crash.

"Get up now!" the boy commanded "False Swipe!"

"Zangoose!" it yelled running towards the flaming shrew claws glowing.

"Cyndaquil! Dodge it!" Allen yelled as Zangoose grew closer,

"Quil!" Cyndaquil cried as he leaped in the air barley dodging the clawed attack which left a crater in the deck. Cyndaquil landed and curled into a ball.

Allen's eyes then lit up as an idea popped into his head. "Cyndaquil! Fire Spin!" he called.

With that Cyndaquil began to spin wildly and its body became engulfed in fire. It launched itself towards the Zangoose whose claws were now stuck do to the miss of his attack. As soon as it realized that it was done for it was too late, Zangoose was sent hurling into the ships rail preventing it from falling to the water knocking it out cold.

"I won." Allen stood dazed. Once Cyndaquil's attack stopped he uncoiled and wobbled and stared at him head spinning. "We did it Cyndaquil!" Allen cheered tossing his dizzy friend in the air.

The defeated boy walked over to his Zangoose and returned him. "Fool, why did you attack wood. To think you once won my way through the Johto League. He turned towards Allen and frowned. "You're lucky this time." He said tossing a pokeball on the deck sending out Sneasel. He then stomped on the now empty pokeball shattering it in piece.

"Snea!" the small Pokemon said joyfully staring at the boy.

The boy simply turned around, "Get lost you aren't worth it anymore." He said over shoulder as he descended down the stairs "I don't want to see you ever again." As he vanished down the stairwell the lonely Sneasel looked confused and sad at the same time. It stared at the broken shards of her once beloved pokeball, then at Allen with eyes filled with sadness.

Allen walked over slowly to the heart-broken Pokemon and crouched down so he was eye level with Sneasel, "How would you like to come with me?" he asked softly.

The Sneasel looked at Allen then at the empty stairway that her past owner had walked through moments before abandoning her. She looked at Allen again as Cyndaquil waddled over and patted her on the shoulder comforting her. "Snea." She nodded as if she wasn't sure.

"Cynda, Cynda, Quil." Cyndaquil spoke talking to Sneasel after a few minutes of talking the Sneasel looked up at Allen and leaped into his arms snuggling him with love.

"Welcome aboard, Sneasel" Allen said pulling out a pokeball. Sneasel then looked at the ball and was engulfed by a red light and traveled into her new home. Allen smiled as the pokeball locked confirming the capture of Sneasel and his new companion.

Allen returned Cyndaquil as the captain's voice blared over the intercom. "Welcome all trainers to the Sinnoh Region. We will be arriving in Canalave City shortly, please get your begs ready.

Allen turned to see Canalave City in the distance as well as the remainder of Sinnoh. "Well," he said "It all begins here"

-

M.M – There was Chapter Two –

I introduced two new nameless characters who will appear later, so keep an eye out.

Next Chapter: To Sandgem Town I Go!


	3. Chapter 3

M.M: Here is Chapter Three – Also I do not own Diamond or Pearl so I am using multiple guides.

-

Chapter Three: To Sandgem Town I Go!

The ship docked at Canalave City as trainers and tourist piled out in large numbers. Once he was off the ramp he paused and took a look around. "Damn," he swore "I wish I asked mom where to meet…." was all he could was as something hit him dragging him down onto the concrete ground. "Who the hell do you think you…" he said turning standing up and turning around to see a very gorgeous girl about his age. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse. He red hair was drawn up in a ponytail.

"You don't remember me do ya" she said with a wink.

Allen stared blankly at her for a moment "Sorry, I don't"

She smiled, "OK," she stood up and let her hair down to revel that it was shoulder length. "How about now?" she said smiling.

Allen paused again then it hit him "Samantha!" he said in shock.

Samantha giggled "It's Sam now, but yep it's me Allen."

Allen blushed "wow, I mean… you look good." he mumble.

Sam laughed "Same Allen, say my mom is here to take us to Sandgem to get our poke-dex and our starter Pokemon she said dragging him through the crowd and to a small jeep.

A pink and yellow flowery Pokemon was in the front seat jumping up and down. "Cherri! Cherri!" it cooed in a sing-song voice.

Sam smiled and patted it on the head "Hey Cherrim!"

Allen looked to see Sam's mom a fairly tall women who was much like Sam, long red hair and green eyes. "How are you doing kiddo?" she asked cheerfully "Long time no see."

"Fine how are you Mrs. Smith?" Allen asked

They climbed in the back set and buckled up. Sam smiled and looked at Allen "So did you miss me?" she teased.

Allen smiled, "Yeah, I kinda did." He answered

"Kinda?" Sam said giving him one of those oh yeah looks.

"Ok yeah, I did miss you a lot." Allen answered back.

"Good." She said playfully hitting his arm.

Soon the car pulled up into the driveway of Professor Rowan's Lab, as soon as they climbed out, Sam's mom wished them luck and drove off. As they entered Rowan's Lab they saw a tall man in a lab coat, his grey hair was neatly brushed. He turned "Oh, hello there," he said in a friendly voice "You looking for Professor Rowan?" he asked.

"Yeah," Samantha said smiling "You know where he might be?" she asked.

The old mad looked up "Yes, I believe he is in Kanto doing some research." He said.

"Kanto!" Sam whined, "That's clear across the country!"

"Don't worry" the old man said, "he is there because of me," he started, "I am Professor Samuel Oak. I am from the Kanto region; he asked if we wanted to switch labs to do some research on Pokemon from other regions and how they are different then others." He continued, "So in other words, I will be giving you your first Pokemon."

"Um, Professor." Allen spoke up, "I already have one, or should I say two Pokemon already."

Oak looked puzzled. "May I see them young man" he asked in concern.

"Sure" Allen nodded "Come on out Cyndaquil, Sneasel!" Allen said tossing the two pokeballs in the air.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cried cheerfully as it came out.

"Snea?" Sneasel cooed as it leaped in Allen's arms snuggling him, and that Cyndaquil is remarkable!" he said fascinated.

Sam looked with shock, "Allen, why do you have two?" she asked.

"Well." Allen began, "Professor Elm gave me Cyndaquil and Sneasel here" Allen said pointing to Sneasel "I saved from drowning and its ungrateful trainer rejected it, so I took it in." he explained.

"Aw, poor thing" Sam said looking at Sneasel.

"It's sad when a trainer abandons a Pokemon," Oak frowned. "Good thing you were there or it would have drowned or worse." He told him "Anyways, young lady" Oak turned his attention to Sam. "Let get you a Pokemon" he said leading them to a table with three pokeballs. "Choose one." Oak said motioning to the table. "We have; Turtwig the grass type, Chimchar the Fire Type and Piplup the water type"

"Professor?" Allen asked

"Yes young man?" Oak answered

"Oh I'm Allen and this is Sam" he said pointing to Sam

"Oh sorry," Oak apologized

"It's OK, but anyways, how do you know what is inside each pokeball? With Professor Elm told me he didn't know what his contained"

Oak laugh "Elm was always absentminded, he would get a Nidorino and a Nidorina confused."

"I kinda figured that out" Allen told Oak.

Sam took a breath "Can I get my Pokemon now Professor?" she asked.

"Sorry Sam" Oak apologized "Go on" he said.

Sam took a nice hard look at each pokeball. "I'll choose this one!" she said grabbing the center pokeball, in a flash of light her Pokemon emerged.

"Wow" Allen said.

"Interesting" Oak pondered

-

M.M: Well that's Chapter Three

Allen's mother mentioned that she was friends with her father not her mother, her father will appear soon. Also I really liked Oak so I used him instead of Rowan.

Next Chapter: Sam's Choice - Pokemon Racer?


	4. Chapter 4

M.M: Well here is Chapter Four –

--

Chapter Four: Samantha Rose – Pokemon Racer 

The light settled and it revealed a small green turtle like Pokemon, it looked up at Sam, "Turtwig?" it chirped tilting its head.

Samantha beamed, "Aw, you're so cute!" she cooed cuddling the small Pokemon.

"Twig?" it said staring at Allen with udder confusion.

"Uh, Sam" Allen started, "I think you better put it down,"

"Why?" Sam asked Turtwig trying to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Look at him!" Allen said pointing at the Pokemon who had just given up trying to escape and now looked bored.

Sam looked at her Turtwig and saw he had a bored expression on his face. "You want down?" she asked.

The small Pokemon looked up at her and nodded, "Twig!" it chirped.

"Ok," she said crouching down to put Turtwig down.

The moment she did it took of running full blast towards the door.

Oak's eye grew big "My, that's one fast Turtwig." He stated.

"Aren't they normally pretty quick professor?" Allen asked,

"Yeah but not that fast," Oak informed.

They watched as Turtwig ran full blast into the wall besides the door knocking it out instantly.

"Wow!" Allen laughed "That's one way to slow it down."

Sam shot him a nasty look and returned her unconscious Pokemon. "Poor little guy." She said sounding sorry for it.

Just then a pokeball appeared from a machine in a beam of white light. "Oh my" Professor Oak said walking over to the pokeball. "Another one" he said picking it up and opening the back door "You guys want to see something cool" he said looking over his shoulder smiling.

Both of them looked at each other "Sure!" they both chimed.

"Follow me" he said heading out the backdoor.

As they went through the backdoor they saw hundreds of Pokemon, large and small. The professor walked over to a pin and tossed the pokeball revealing a large bull like Pokemon. "Tauros" it snorted glaring at Sam.

Just then Turtwig popped out of its Pokeball, "Turt!" it cried as it glared at the large bull Pokemon "Twig!" it growled as it took off in one direction, Tauros took after it. They were neck and neck as they turned the corner.

"What are they doing?" Sam asked the professor who seemed quite entertained.

"Their racing" Allen answered, I've seen it in the Johto Region a lot, two trainer called Pokemon Racers raise Pokemon for races and they earn Medal's for each one they win, and if they get six, they can compete in the Pokemon Grad Pre!" he explained.

"Pokemon Racers" Sam said in wonder.

They watched as both Pokemon running full blast Turtwig lead kept plowing right into the sigh post as Tauros round the corner and finishing the race becoming the winner. Turtwig walked towards Sam wobbling, then collapsed at her feet. "Turtwig" she said picking him up "you are amazing" she said sending him back into his pokeball.

As soon as they returned to the lab Oak looked at the two kids, "Now Allen, Sam" Professor Oak started. "I want to give you something" he said turning around opening and closing drawers. "Now were did I put those" he mumbled tossing papers into the air. "Ah Ha!" he said picking up two small devices, one orange and red the other black and green. "Here is the latest Poke'Dex" he said handing both of them a Poke'Dex; the orange one to Sam and the Black one to Allen "These will help keep track of what Pokemon you see and or catch." He explained.

"Thanks Professor!" Sam thanked him.

"Yeah," Allen agreed "Thanks so much"

Oak smiled, "you know your goals right." He asked

"Yeah," Allen said, "To be a Pokemon Master"

Sam smile "To be a Pokemon Racer"

"Good" Oak said smiling "Never let got of your dreams, hold on them and never let them go." He finished.

"Good bye Professor," they both said leaving the Professor on the porch.

Professor Oak smiled. "That boy is just like his father."

--

M.M: Well that's the end of Chapter 4. Hope you like it, if you have an idea for a character please sends it to me through a message not a review.

Next Chapter – Family Bonds,


	5. Chapter 5

M.M: Hello all! I hit 100 readers, on and I'm only on chapter four! Well here is Chapter Five! (Because of the 100th hit it will mainly be background, but will answer some questions. Enjoy)

-

Chapter Five: Family Bonds! 

The moon was full as it filled the night sky with light. A Noctowl flew silently over the Rose household. Inside Sam was showing off her new Pokemon Turtwig. It laid sleeping on the couch as Sam explained to her mother about being a Pokemon Racer. "Very interesting," her mother said smiling adding the finishing touches to dinner as Cherrim danced around the table happily.

"Why do you say the mom?" Sam asked walking over to the table.

Her mother smiled, "Oh nothing," she said humming a merry tune as she began to set the table.

"Come on mom!" she whined.

"Samantha, you'll just have to wait till your father gets home." her mother said as if hiding something.

Allen laughed as Sam began to pout. "Sam, remember, good things happen to those who wait." He teased.

Sam glared at Allen with spite. She was about to say something as the front door opened. A large man can into the room. His head was neatly shaven and was dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit, "Daddy your home!" Sam said with joy running over to the large man.

"Hi sweetie," he said giving his daughter a big bear hug. Once he released his grip he looked over towards Allen who looked very nervous. "And who might you be?" he asked standing over straight.

Allen filched "Good evening sir" he said sheepishly. "I'm Allen Parker, remember?" he asked.

Mr. Rose stared at Allen for a moment. "Rachel's boy?" he asked shocked, Allen nodded. "No way" he laughed "last time I saw you, you told me that one day you'd be able to beat me in a Pokemon Battle."

"Sure did," Allen smiled, "and I meant it too." He said sticking his thumb up.

"I'll take you up on that offer," he said standing up, "The day you earn your eighth badge." He finished holding up a pokeball and stomping on the coffee table shaking the whole house. "Then and only then can you challenge me."

"Deal, old man" Allen said holding up Cyndaquil's.

Sam's mother came into the room, "Richard!" she scolded her husband.

"Sorry Marie," he blushed, "got caught up in the moment." He said putting his foot back onto the hardwood floor.

Samantha laughed. "Same old daddy never lets down a challenge."

Her mother sighed "Men, Sam learn now and never get involved with them."

"Too late mom, I'm leaving tomorrow morning with Allen to start my journey to become a Pokemon Racer." She said looking at her mother.

Hugh turned. "Pokemon Racer?" He paused. "Hey Marie weren't you one of those?" he asked his wife.

Marie smiled "Thanks for spoiling the surprise Hugh." she glared at her husband. "Yes I was also a Pokemon Racer." She said turning to her daughter.

"So Mrs. Rose, what Pokemon did you use?" Allen asked curious.

Sam's mother turned, "That is a secret," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Come on mom!" Sam whined. "Can't you show us just one?" she begged.

Marie smiled, "Fine, just one thou." She said walking to the back of the house. Moments later she came back with a pokeball at hand. She tossed up in the air. "Come on out, Gastrodon!"

A large pink snail came out "Gastrodon!" it sang.

"Wow!" Sam gaped pulling out her Poke'Dex _Gastrodon; this Pokemon is the evolved form of Shellos this Pokemon is found on the western border of Sinnoh. It has a pliable body without bones. If any part of its body is broken off, it grows it right back. _

"Amazing isn't she" Marie smiles stroking its back.

"But, it's a snail," Allen said confused.

"Yeah, and Turtwig is a turtle." Mrs. Rose pointed out.

"Mom," Sam asked, "how far did you actually get?"

Marie smiled. "I made it to the Grand Pre" she answered, "but lost in the first round." She finished returning Gastrodon. "I never entered again." She frowned and left the room. 

Sam's dad walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Make her proud Sam; she needs some dignity after she lost it that one day." He told her.

"What happened?" she asked her dad, still staring the door her mother just use.

He took a deep breath, "She was defeated by one person she thought she could trust." He said.

"You?" she asked.

"No" he answered.

"Then who, who beat her?"

"Rebecca Parker." He said with a solemn face.

Allen's jaw dropped "My mother was a Pokemon Racer?"

"Yes" Huge answered, "One heck of one too."

"Then you traveled with my mom and…" Allen started

"Yes, Marie" Mr. Rose closed his eyes, "as well as your father."

---

Allen froze, "My father?"

"Yes he was one hell of a Pokemon trainer," he told him.

"What can you tell me about him?" Allen asked frozen in place.

"Not much, he asked me not to tell you much." He explained.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"I don't know, but you'll know when the time is right." Hugh told him as he put his hand on Allen's tight shoulder. "Trust me, you are more alike then you think."

"Thanks," Allen smile a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Allen?" Sam asked.

"Not now!" Allen told her sternly.

"Allen?" Sam asked putting her arms down and staring at him.

Allen slowly walked towards the door. "I'll stay at the Pokemon Center tonight, I'll see you in the morning Sam." He said opening the door and leaving.

--

The next morning Allen sat in an empty room in the Pokemon Center of Sandgem Town, Sneasel and Cyndaquil at his feet staring that him. "What do you think you two, are you ready to start this journey?" he asked.

"Cynda," Cyndaquil nodded

"Snea," Sneasel blushed nodding happily.

"Then it's settled, lets do it, I will avenge my father's death!" Allen said standing up and opening his door, ready for his journey to start.

---

M.M: There we go you learned more about both characters parents. If you want to send me custom characters please fell free to send on in a message, not a review.

-Next Chapter- Journey Begins, A Rival Arrives!


	6. Chapter 6

M.M: Hello all, I finally got a Diamond Pearl Guidebook so I can now have more accuracy.

-

Chapter Six: Journey Begins, A Rival Arrives 

The moment Allen opened the door Sam fell though and landed on the floor in front of Allen. "Morning Allen," she said with a chuckle.

Allen looked down. "Same old Sam," he said smiled stepping over her, Cyndaquil and Sneasel following. Allen turned and noticed the two Pokemon following him like a mother duck. "Ok you two, return." He said sending them both back into their pokeballs.

Sam stood up and closed the door to the room, they had just left. "Sorry about last night." She said apologizing for her father's actions.

"It's ok Sam." Allen said leaving the Pokemon Center.

Sam had to run to catch up. "I know but still-" she started before she was cut off by Allen.

"Quite" Allen whisper as her pulled her behind a bush.

"What in the -" Sam started to protest before Allen covered her mouth with his hand.

"I said shut up!" he told her quietly, "you see that kid over there?" he said pointing to a kid dressed in black. Sam nodded. "That kind is the owner I told you about."

"You mean the one who left Sneasel?" she asked in a whisper. Allen nodded staring the boy walk into the Pokemon Center. As he entered, they moved toward the window and peered in to see him hand over six pokeballs over to Nurse Joy. They saw her tell him something then turned to heal his Pokemon.

"Stay here," Allen told Sam as he ran into the Pokemon Center.

"Allen!" Sam yelled trying to stop him, but it was too late. He was gone.

"You" Allen yelled the stepped into the Pokemon Center.

The boy turned. "Oh, it's only you," he said before taking his pokeballs from Nurse Joy. "I have no time for weaklings" he said walking towards Allen. "Your just loser, a loser with beginner's luck," He finished as he pushed past Allen and out the door.

Allen turned around as he stepped out the doors, "Just who are you?" he asked.

The boy stopped, "They call me Zachary" he said with out walking looking over his shoulder.

"Zachary?" Allen breathed as he was the boy walk away.

Sam ran up to Allen "You moron!" she yelled at him. "Never scare me like that again!" she scolded him.

"Sorry he said.

As they both turned they saw a poster for Pokemon Racing on a pillar near the Pokemon Center. A short boy dressed in jogging gear ran in place staring at it, a small humanoid like Pokemon running in sync.

Allen pulled out his Poke'Dex; _Tyrogue, the Scuffle Pokemon. This Pokemon can evolve into three different Pokemon. Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, or Hitmontop; It is famous for its eagerness to fight and always nurses injuries from challenging larger foes. _

"Come on Tyrogue," the boy told Tyrogue who was now punching the air. "We need to train to be ready for the opening ceremony in Floaroma Town"

" Floaroma Town" Sam asked, "Is that where the Pokemon Racer Tournament Starts?"

The boy turned, "Sure is," he smiled as he stopped running. He walked up to the two trainers "The names Neil," he said putting out a hand. "and I am training to be the world best Pokemon Racer"

"That makes us rivals" Sam said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Perfect," he said smiling. "See you at the race" he finished as he ran off, Tyrogue following close behind.

"Looks like you got your self a rival." Allen said smiling.

"I guess I do." Sam said as she pulled out a map. " Floaroma Town isn't very far from here." She said looking up. "It's just past Jubilife City, and so it the Oreburgh Gate."

"Oreburgh Gate? What that?" Allen asked.

"The only way to get to Oreburgh City, the location of the first gym." She answered.

"Then I guess it we go to Jubilife City then, after that we head to Floaroma!"

"Why Floaroma City first, it's out of the way?" Allen asked looking at the map.

"The opening ceremony starts soon, and I want to get there so I can get train."

"If we go to Oreburgh, you might be able to get a new Pokemon to help win; you can't count on just one to win." Allen explained.

"Fine" Sam pouted crossing her arms, "I guess I can wait," she said walking over to the poster. "It only starts in… A week!" she said surprised.

Allen paused. "That gives up seven days to travel to Oreburgh and get my badge and then get you all the way to Floaroma Town." He stated. "I hope that's enough time." He said looking at Sam.

"You and me both" Sam said looking up at the sky as the wind blew through her red hair, "You and me both."

-

M.M: So we have met the first of many rivals for both characters, Zachary and Neil. You will see more of them in chapters to come, why else would they be rivals

Next Chapter: Shinx Cub Chaos


	7. Chapter 7

M.M: Here is Chapter Seven, wow who would've known that I'd get this far, and with over 200 hits!

-

Chapter Seven: Shinx Cub Chaos

Route 202 was quite as Allen and Sam walked through the tall grass then they saw a blue flash streak through the grass. "What was that?" Sam screamed jumping into Allen's arms.

"Hey Sam," Allen said gasping for air.

Sam looked down at Allen and blushed. "Oh, sorry Allen." She apologized as she climbed down.

"Its OK," Allen said taking deep breaths. "I'll be fine."

"What do you think that was?" she asked him.

"I don't know, but it was fast." Allen pointed out.

"Fast eh?" she grinned. "I have to catch it!? She shouted pulling out a Pokeball.

"Sam," Allen tapped her on the shoulder, "If your loud, you'll just scare it away."

Sam paused, "Crap, your right." She said quietly.

"If you-" Allen started but it was too late.

"Come out Turtwig!" Sam cheered as she tossed a pokeball into the air releasing Turtwig into the air.

"Turtwig" he said as he hit the ground and looked up at Sam and cocked its head. "Tur?" it asked puzzled.

Sam smiled, "We're going to-" she started

"Shinx," A cry came as a small blue lion cub came running towards Turtwig, who barely dodge it.

"What's that?" Sam asked pulling out here Poke'Dex.

_Shinx; the electric cub Pokemon, Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered._

"Wow its fast," Sam awed.

Allen watched as Shinx came bolting around the tree and tore through the grass and ramming Turtwig sending the turtle into the air helplessly.

"Turtwig!" Sam yelled running to save her friend, "Are you Ok?" she asked once she caught him.

"Twig." It said staring at her, eyes sparking.

"Good" she said hugging him tight, "Now lets catch Shinx." She said standing up Turtwig jumping out of her arms and bracing itself for battle. But Shinx was no where to be seen. "Where did it go?" she asked turning to Allen.

Allen shrugged, "I don't know," he said, "it just disappeared." He told her. "Let it go, if it wanted to be caught then it would bat-" he started until lighting bold stuck the ground in front of him "Whoa!" he yelled in surprise.

Sam looked at a tree and saw it, "Shinx" it said boldly, puffing up its chest.

"Cocky little thing" Allen said pulling out a pokeball.

"Allen," Sam whined. "I want to catch it," she said with a pout.

Allen looked at her confused. "But it -"

"No buts Allen, its mine." Sam told him glaring at Shinx. "Turtwig, use headbutt on the tree!" she commanded pointing at the tree.

Allen watched as Turtwig took off bolting towards the tree. "What good will that do?" he asked

"Watch" Sam said in confidence as Turtwig continued towards the tree.

"Tur!" it yelled as it ran past the tree, "Twig?" it said stopping looking around as if he didn't see the tree he just passed.

Sam's look of confidence turned to despair "Turtwig" she said in disappointment.

Shinx laughed in the tree as Turtwig turned around and saw the tree it had just ran past and saw Shinx laughing. "Twig!" it yelled at it, as he took off towards the tree ramming in full blast shaking it violently."

"Shinx" it cried in terror as it fell.

Sam quickly ran towards the tree and caught it.

"Shinx." It cried as it nuzzled her.

"Its OK, I got you now." She cooed.

It looked up at her and then at the unconscious Turtwig. "Shinx" it looked at Sam who smiled at it.

"Care to join us?" she asked him.

Shinx smiled "Shinx!" it nodded. Sam pulled out a pokeball and Shinx was soon absorbed by a red light, the pokeball jiggled, one… two… three… then pinged confirming the capture

Allen walked up behind Sam "Good job Sam." was all he said as Turtwig was soon returned. "Your caught you're first Pokemon."

Sam looked up and smiled, "Yes I did."

Allen looked to his right and saw the Jubilife City, before him. "Here is where we begin our journey." He smiled.

-

M.M: Sorry it's so short. I'll do better in the future. I soon hope to add another character soon. So if you want send me idea that aren't through a review. Thanks See you all soon;

Next Chapter: Cross Path of Choices.


	8. Chapter 8

M.M: Hello, I am back, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I have been really busy with school. But now that I am on Summer Break I plan to get back into the swing of the story.

Chapter 8: Cross Path of Choices.

The steet of Jubilife City were quite as Allen and Sam walked towards the Pokemon Center. Sam turned towards Allen, "Where is everyone?" she asked in an almost whisper, looking around for a sign of life. "Normaly when I come here people are everywhere."

Allen stopped and looked around "I have no clue," he said as they approached the Pokemon Center.

When they approached the Pokemon Centern the door slid open and a tall man dressed in cargo pants and a black tanktop stood at the counter talking to Nurse Joy. "So Nurse Joy, are my Pokemon ready?" he asked.

The pinked haired nurse smiled "Of Course Brian, here they are" she said handing the man four pokeballs.

"Thank you so much" he said placeing them on his belt. "They needed the rest after the battle with Roarok." he said turning around.

Allen's ears perked up at the name of Rorak. He quickly stopped the man, "Excuse me"

The man turned and looked down at Allen "Yeah, what can I do for you pal" he said with smile.

"Is Roarok the Gym Leader of Oreburgh?" Allen asked egerly.

The man looked confused "Of course where are you from?" he asked.

"The names Allen and I'm from Johto so I am new to Sinnoh" he answer

"Johto huh?" he paused "I've been there, nice place" he said with a grin " by the way the name is Brian" he said holding out his hand "If your on your way to Oreburgh I guess that makes us rivals"

Allen smile "I guess we are" he said take the offer and shaking hands with Brian, " I wish you luck"

"You too," Brian said turning towards the door, he stopped for a moment "by the way, Roarok trains rock pokemon, juts to let you know" he said over his shoulder before leaving.

Sam smiled "Looks like you got your self a new rival."

"I guess I do," Allen said turning to Sam, then to Nurse Joy, "I'd Like to heal my pokemon and we would like a room, if possible" Allen told her.

Nurse Joy smiled, "Of course," she said cheerfully taking Allen's and Sam's pokeball, then handed them a key, "here you go," she said turning to heal their pokemon.

Sam and Allen checked into their room and returned to retreave their pokemon. After thanking Nurse Joy, the two left to explore the town.

As the exited the Pokemon Center they stared to explore the many little shops around town. They soon reached a tall building. A round man stood at the front door holding a small box, when he saw the two trainers a grin spread across his face, "Hey you two" he said as he waddled down the stairs towards Allen and Sam. "How would you two like to own your own Poke'Techs ?" he said holding up a fancy looking watch.

"I'd love to," Sam said, "But we dont have much money." she said with a frown.

The portly man smiled, "Why thats ok sweetie, their free today!" he said offering them each one to match there poke'dexs.

"Thanks so much" Allen said Straping the watch on.

"Not A problem, Just be sure to spread the word, to other wondering trainers!" he said heading down the road.

"What a nice man," Sam said placing her watch on.

"Yeah" Allen said as they started up towords the north side of Jubilife City.

As they aproached the northern part of town they saw a sign that read 'Route 204, Flormoma Town.'

Sam smiled "Allen Flormoma Town is just north of hear." she said batting her eyes.

Allen frowned, "But Oreburgh is just east of here and its the easiest way to Oreburgh" he said pointing toward the mountains to the East.

Sam frown "Fine" she said with a pout, "Let go back to the Center and rest"

--

The Next morning bright and early Sam and Allen packed up, thanked Nurse Joy and began to head east towards Oreburgh.

The two began to wonder into the tall grass of Route 203, a when a young man wearing grey clothes and a red miner cap head over to them, "Hey!" he called out.

Sam and Allen both turned "Who is that guy?" asked Allen looking puzzled.

Sam paused, "I belive thats Roarok, I've seen him on TV before."

"No way!" Allen shouted in disbelife.

Roarok walked up to the two trainer "You two are headed for Oreburgh right?"

"Sure are!" Allen said with a smile.

"Well, if you are going there, for a gym battle, it will have to wait until after the Pokemon Race in Flormoma Town." Roarok explained.

"What!" Allen said shocked to hear this. "Why!"

"Well" Roarok chuckled, " I am a Judge for the opening Cerimonies in Flormoma Town so I close a gym so I can go" he explained.

"Oh well" Sam said cheerfully, "Looks like we are headed for Flormoma Town"

"Yeah," Allen said sounding disapounted.

"Sorry" Roarok said, "but if you want to wait till after the Cerimonies, I'll be back in the gym the next day." he said heading towards Jubilife City.

"Well," Sam said with a smile, "Lets go!"

"Fine," I guess I might be able to gain a new pokemon to help me with the gym battle. Since Roarok uses rock types, I guess I need to catch either a wather type or a grass type" he stated,

"Ok then" Sam said grabbing Allen's hand causeing him to blush as she hauled him all the way towards Jubilife.

Once they got to Route 204 Sam let go of Allen hand "Here we are route 204!"

Allen paused for a moment, and smiled "Ok Sam, Lets go!"

With that the two started their way toward Flromoma.

--

M.M: there we go, I introduced a new character, Brian, I'm sure you'll see more of him.

Next Chapter: Sams Time to Shine! Opening Cerimonies Being!


	9. Chapter 9

M.M: Ok, I know I proboly lost fans for taking to long but, I hope to gain some more, or even gain the ones I lost back :)

--

Chapter 9: Sam's Time to Shine, Opening Cerimonies Begin!

As the two entered Flormoma Town, they saw hunderds of pokemon and their trainers, Sam was in aw, "Are they all here for the Tournament?" she asked still amazed my how many people showed up.

"Look who's here." came a familiar voice from behind them.

Sam looked back and saw Neil, standing the this Tyrouge. "Neil you made it!" she said in a cheerful manner.

Neil laughed "Of course I made it, I've been here for two days training my Pokemon,"

"You mean you have others, other than Tyrogue?" Sam asked.

"Of course, you need to have mutlipule pokemon,"

"Why?" Sam asked

"Well, for a race, you enter one pokemon for the race, then after the first three fields; the ground field for running pokemon, the water field for swimming pokemon and the sky field for flying pokemon." Neil explained. "You enter one, and then if you place in the top four you go ah to the next round, which happens to be a battle, you are paired off by random, and if you happen to win that you get a metal," he continued "and if you get six you can enter the Gran Pre"

"Ah," Sam said understanding the rule "so is this the first round?"

Neil chuckled again "Sure is, I recommend to signing up now, before its too late."

"Thanks," with that Sam ran off to register. Leaving Allen behind.

"So, Neil," Allen asked "are you just a racer or.."

Neil smiled "I am just a racer," he said "but my brother is entering the Sinnoh League"

"Who's Your brother?" asked Allen.

"His name is -" Neil began

"Attention Racer the first round will begin momentarly" a voice rang over the lound speaker.

"Darn" Neil said "Sorry this will have to wait I need to go get ready" he said running off.

--

After Allen found his in the arena, he called out his pokemon.

"Cynda!"

"Snea!"

Allen smiled and both pokemon began to watch as trainer filed in each with one pokemon by their sides. Allen spotted Sam with Turtwig and saw the Neil had Tyrouge by his side. Soon the Allen spoted a large man with a large three headed bird by his side, "The the heck is that?" he asked pulling out his pokedex '_Dodrio the three headed bird Pokemon, the heads on this pokemon experess joy, sorrow and anger, it is the evolved from of Doduo_'

"Cyna" Cyndaquil squeaked in ah.

"Snea" Sneasel cooed in agreement.

"Sam is in trouble here." Allen said as each trainer were sent to the desinated field.

--

Sam stood in the sea of people and scanned the crowns seeing many faces, including Neil's. "Turt?" Turtwig croaked looking up at Sam who was looking worried,

Sam looked down and saw Turtwigs worried look "Its ok, we'll do fine right?" she asked him bending down and rubbing his head.

"Twit!" it said in agreement.

A loud voice soon boomed over the stadium "The Races will now begin, please take your attention to the field. Racers please ready your pokemon.

"Here we go!" Sam said aligning her self between a woman with an Eevee and a young man with a male Nidoran. She looked at each trainer and looked down at Turtwig who was braceing himself, to race. Sam smiled at his eagerness to race.

A loud bang filled the arena cueing the pokemon to begin and with that Turtwig began to pass several of his competitors; including the Eeevee and the Nidoran.

"My look at that Turtwig go!" the announcer's voice boom over the stadium.

It soon trail close behind the Dodrio. The middle head looked backwords and began to consult with the other two heads, each head crowing in different pitches.

"Oh, My looks like Dodrio is plotting something"

Soon the middle head leaded forwards as the remaining heads turned and round and began to repeatedly peck at Turtwig who seamed to be taking each hit as it ran.

"It seams like Dodrio is now attacking Turtwig, this race is getting intresting!"

As Turtwing crossed the halfway mark , it leaped between the legs of Dodrio as the two head chased it causeing the large bird to to stumble and land ont the two heads sending a cloud of dust filling the air.

"Folks" the voice boomed, "it looks like we are having a slight problem."

The dust rose into the air creating a blanket of dust over the track, pokemon and all. Soon a small pokemon burst through the blanket of dust and took of leaving a trail of dust behind it.

"Look like someone has made it through but who is it?" the announcer announced. The dust settled revealing Turtwig was now in the lead, but as soon as the small turtle rounded the corner Dodrio was now trailing him. "It looks like Dodrio has now taked back what it lose, but will it be enough to pass Turtwig?"

Turtwig lowered his lead and leaped into the air and tore through the finsh line, Dodrio a close second. "The Winner is Turtwig!" the announcer's voice blaired over the roaring of the crowd.

Sam soon greeted her now exosted pokemon, "Good work take a nice rest" she said picking him up and returning him into his pokeball.

A large man walked up to Sam with a sneer, "Beginer luck he said as he returned Dodrio and left Sam stand as the third and four place pokemon crossed the finish line. One being Tyroge the other being a Sentret.

"Now take your attention to the screen for the battle arrangements" the screen displayed the faces of twelve trainer, three of which including Sam, Neil and Dodrio's trainer whoes name was displayed as Marcus, who appeared to be Sam's appoinent.

"Great" she said stareing at the screen, "I have to face him!"

--

M.M: Here we go the first round of the race, and Sam seems to have a new rival. Again if you have plans for characters, please let me know.

Next Chapter: Rolling Thunder, Hidden Lighting!


	10. Chapter 10

M.M: Wow, I feel like I am making up for what I lost.

--

Chapter 10:Rolling Thunder, Hidden Lighting!

Sam stood in staring at the screen, why him, was all that went through her mind.

"So, your my opponent eh," Marcus sneered, "Well, it should be an easy win" he said as walked towards the locker rooms

--

Allen stood in the bleachers as he watch Sam walk slowly to the locker rooms in the opposite direction from Marcus. "My, she sure is something" a voice came from behind Allen causing him to jump. He turned to a familiar face, but this time he was not dressed in black, "Nice to see you again Allen"

"Your the guy from the ship?" Allen said in shock, "I though you said Sinnoh was a dump, why are you here, and who are you?" he asked.

The man looked shocked, "Oh," he smiled "Sorry where are my, the name is Trevor," he said rubbing the back of his head. "I am here because last time we meet, I was being watched." he said turning his attention to the field where Neil was battling a trainer with a Wingul.

"Being watched?" Allen asked "by who?"

"That my friend is a secret," he said folding his hands together "But what I can tell you is that I was a part of an organization that I am not proud of being a member of, so I left without notice, thats why I was being watched,"

"Tell me," Allen said looking back at Trevor "Were you apart of Team Galactic?"

"No" Trevor said bluntly " I'll tell you when the time is right, but for now your friend is about to start her battle." he said nodding towards the arena where Sam had just entered was now facing Marcus.

--

As Sam stood across from Marcus a tall man with spiky blonde hair stood in the middle, "The rules are simple this will be a one on one match, winner will advance to the next round." he said as he rose his hand "Begin" he said slamming his hand down cuing the trainers to call out there Pokemon.

"Go Murkrow!" he bellowed tossing a his pokeball, a small black crow like pokemon appeared Flapping its wing hovering in the air.

"Murkrow!" it cawed as it landed.

Sam smiled, "Go Shinx!" she cheered happily tossing Shinx's pokeball onto the field.

"Shinx!" the small blue pokemon meowed as it braced itself for battle.

"Murkrow!" Marcus commanded "Dark Pulse!"

"Krow!" Murkrow cried as it flapped its wings sending a blast of purple and black energy rushing towards Shinx.

"Shinx Dodge it" Sam cried, but it was too late the blast stuck Shinx sending him flying into the air.

"Shinx!" it cried as it bounced on the battle field,

"Shinx no!" Sam called out.

Marcus laughed "What a weakling!" he scuffed.

"Shi," Shinx said quietly as it got up, and look at over at Murkrow with a glint in its eyes,

"Shinx?" Sam asked "You OK?"

Shinx looked over it shoulder and nodded, "Shinx" it said with a grin.

"Good!" Sam said grinning, "Shinx Go!"

"Shinx" it cried as it began to glow bright white.

The crowd fell silent as the light settled and a larger black and blue pokemon stood right were shinx was "Luxio" it cried as it took a step, its fir rustled with electricity,

Sam pulled out her pokedex '_ Luxio, the evolved from of Shinx, when it releases the amperage in its claws, it pack enough power to cause the opponent to faint._'

"Wow!" Sam said in aw. "Go Luxio Thunderbolt!"

"Lux!" it roared sending a blast of electricitcal engery rushing at Murkrow knocking it out instantly in a steaming heap.

"Murkrow No!" Marcus yelled, swareing under his breath returning his pokemon, "Next time, you wont be so lucky brat" he said exiting the stage and lumbered towards the locker rooms.

"The winner is Sam and her new evolved Luxio!" the spiky hair man said holding up a his right and and pointed to Sam who was still in aw that Shinx evolved so suddenly.

--

"My, your friend is quite a trainer herself," Trevor said smiling.

Allen sat jaw hanging open, both Sneasel and Cyndaquil were speechless as well, all they could do was star at what use to be the shinx that Sam had caught just a few days before.

"Well?" Trevor said breaking the silence,

"Yeah.." was all Allen could say.

--

The Announcer's voice boomed over the intercom, the second round will begin shortly, please turn your attention to the screen."

The screen appeared and showed the now six trainers including Neil as well as Sam.

Sam turned towards Neil who stood next to her, "Good Job" he said not breaking his consentration from the screen.

The Screen soon shuffled the trainers to pair them up, "And now the match ups!" the announcer said as Sam looked up to see that her opponent was non other than Neil.

Sam looked at Neil who was now looking at her, with a smile, "This should be an intresting battle indead."

Sam nodded "I look forward to it!" Sam said smiling back.

--

Allen stood in the bleachers, "I sure hope Sam wins this" he said turning around to see that Trevor was had gotten up and left him alone, "You see where he when you two?" he asked his pokemon. Both pokemon shook their heads and looked around. "I wonder were he went." Allen said turning his attention to the field were Sam and Neil were about to battle.

Trevor was now standing outside of the stadium, "That boy has much promise, I just hope the boss is right about him" he said as walked towards Route 205.

--

M.M: Well, there I have brought back the mystrious trainer from chapter two and his name is Trevor, but I will not give to much away.

Next Chapter: Match of Speed, Twitwig vs, Tyrouge!


	11. Chapter 11

M.M: Boo-Ah! I am here once again, attempting to get though the third gym by the end of the month. Lets hope I can do it.

--

Chapter 11: Battle of Speed : Turtwig vs, Tyrouge!

Allen watched on as Sam's next battle began. "You can do it Sam." he said quietly with smile upon his face,

Down in the arena Sam stood staring right in the face of her next opponent, Neil. "Now the second round of the battle will take place, the announcer's voice blared over the Stadium.

The spiky hair man rose his hand, "Begin" he said cuing the trainers to call out there Pokemon.

"Go Tyrouge!" Neil said tossing his pokeball into the air.

Tyrouge emerged in a ray of white light standing there arms crossed. "Ty," he said lowering his head.

Sam smiled "Go Turtwig!" she said cheerfully, tossing out her friend who had won the race for her.

"Tur!" it cried bracing itself to attack.

"Tyrouge!" Neil ordered "Mega Punch!" Tyrouge then dashed with lighting speed towards Turtwig his right hand clenched in a fist glowing white

"Tyrouge" the Pokemon acknowledged as it neared Turtwig.

Sam's eye grew big, was this the true speed of Tyrouge, was Neil hiding its true power from the other races. "Turtwig.." she stammered but it was to late, Tyrouge delivered a huge blow hitting Turtwig square in the jaw causing him to fly backwards and land in a motionless heap.

"Rouge" the small humanoid Pokemon cracking its knuckles as it were nothing,

"Turtwig get up!" she called out to the small turtle who seamed dazed by the attack,

"Twig" it said shaking its head and turning to see Tyrouge look bored.

"Turtwig! Go in for a tackle!" Sam called out,

Turtwing quickly nodded and dashed towards Tyrouge, "Twig!" it shouted as it lowered his head.

"Tyrouge," Neil said with a grin, "Brick Break on my command!"

"Ty" Tyrouge nodded in agreement rearing his arm back for a blow.

Just as Turtwig came within inches of Tyrouge, Neil smiled "Now!"

"Ty!" the small Pokemon cried delivering a blow that sent Turtwig to the ground.

"Twig!" it cried as it fell down.

"No!" Sam called out.

--

Allen sat in the bleacher stunned at how powerful Neil's Tyrouge was, "He train it well, didn't he," came a voice behind Allen causing him to jump. "Sorry" the voice laughed,

Allen turned to see Roarok eagerly watching him. "Roarok?" Allen asked in surprise. "Aren't you a judge?"

"Roarok smiled "I am, and I am judging, judges sit in the bleacher to make sure that no one cheats." he informed Allen, and I happened to see you sitting here with you two Pokemon, I though I'd come over to say hi."

Cydaquil's eye seamed focused on the battle as Sneasel looked but at sat in Allen's lap sleeping silently face nuzzled to his chest. "Oh," Allen said in understanding.

"So?" are these your only Pokemon?" Roarok asked curious,

Allen look down at his two companion, "Yeah,"

Roarok smiled "I see," was all Roarok said as his turned his attention to the battle, "Looks like your friend might be I pickle," he said motioning toward the field.

Allen turned back to see that Turtwig was back up and was taking several blows from Tyrouge,

--

Down below as each hit struck Turtwig, Sam's face grew more and more worried, "Turtwig." was all she could say as she dropped down to the ground speechless, "no,"

Neil paused "Tyrouge," Tyrogue stopped his attack and looked back, "its over,"

"Rouge" it nodded heading back towards Neil.

--

"Sam," Allen said looking down at Sam's body sitting there hopeless,

"Your friend need to learn that its not over till its over." Roarok said cupping his hands together and placing them behind his head. "Once she learns that, she can win this." with that Roarok got up and walked away leaving Allen to his thoughts,

--

"Twig" Turtwig said trying to get up, then fell forward in a heap.

"The battle is over, the winner is Neil and his Tyrouge" the judge announced raising his left and and pointing towards Neil and Tyrogue.

Sam sat there motionless and Neil walked over to her, "You need to learn one thing before you can be a successful racer." he said offering his hand to help her up.

"Thanks,"she said quietly as she accepted his offer and got up and returned Turtwig "I am sorry, so said holding the pokeball in her hands tears hitting the surface.

A hand rested upon her shoulder, she turned to see Allen smiling back at her, "Don't worry, you'll win next time." he said in encouragement.

Sam smiled "Thanks" she said as they walked back to the Locker Room.

"I need to get back to my seat," Allen said, Will you be OK?" he asked,

"Yeah," Sam said giving Allen a hug, "Thanks for everything."

Allen blushed "No problem." he said as Sam broke the hug , "I'll be in the bleacher if you need me." he said exiting the locker room.

Sam smiled as Allen walked away leaving alone to reflect the battle she had just lost, "Wait!" she called out running towards Allen.

Allen turned around to see Sam running towards him, "What?" Allen asked confused.

"Lets get out of here, if you want that badge," she said quietly,

"Your sure?" Allen asked "You wanna see how Neil dose?" he asked..

"Yeah," she said nodding, "I'll wait and see how he did next time."

"OK." Allen said escorting her out of the arena and into the open air of Floroma.

--

M.M: Well, I wanted to show a bit of Sam's character, and show that she is has to learn as trainer do. Anyways if you have an idea for a character please let me know.

Next Chapter: Battle at the Oreburgh Gate!


	12. Chapter 12

M.M: Hello everyone, I would really like if you guys would please review, so I know what you think.

--

Chapter 12: Battle at the Oreburgh Gate

After a few hours of walking Allen and Sam finally made it to the outside of the Oreburgh Gate, "We are here" Allen said smiling, "We are this close to making it to Oreburgh.

"I don't know why," a voice said from inside the cave mouth, Allen and Sam both paused as boy dressed in black stepped out into the sunlight, it was Zachary. "You will never beat Roarok" he said as he stared at the two of them.

"Why do you say that?" Allen asked.

"Because, you don't stand a chance against me." he said as he pushed that the two.

"I beat you once," Allen said, stopping Zachary dead in his tracks,

"As I said," he said turning around "beginners luck"

"Oh, yeah!" Allen said now facing Zachary face to face, "How about we settle this here!"

Zachary looked annoyed, "Since you only have two, then lets settle this on a two on two match, shall we he said taking out a pokeball.

"Fine by me" Allen said grabbing one himself

Sam paused as the two trainers faced off.

"Go! Nidorino!" he said as a large blue rhino like Pokemon came out.

"Rino" it grunted. Lowering his head ready to charge.

"What a minute?" Allen said pulling out his Pokedex.

'_Nidorino, the evolved form of a male Nidoran, its horn is harder then diamond and is easily angered.'_

Allen stared at both the Nidorino on his Pokedex and Zachary's "Why is your Nidorino Blue?" he asked confused.

"Easy" scoffed Zachary, he is blue, because it makes it even more rare, he also happens to be bigger than your normal Nidorino"

This was true. Normally a Nidorino would come up to his waist, but this one was almost to Zachary's shoulders.

"Damn it" Allen swore from under his breath, "Well." he said louder, "Well then, Go Cydaquil" he called out as the small mouse Pokemon appeared in a flash of white light.

"Cydaquil!" it cried is was called out. As Cyndaquil looked up at the monstrous Nidorino it back up nervously. "Quil" it quivered

"Don't Worry, we can do it pal!" Allen called out as Cydaquil nodded.

"Nidorino, Horn attack" Zachary command.

"Nido!" it Roared as its horn began to glow and to charged Cyndaquil.

"Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Allen shouted

"Quil!" the flames on the back of Cyndaquil burst into action as it dodged the the stampeding Pokemon spewed a fiery blast from its mouth.

"Rino" it winced in pain before shaking of the attack and lunged at Cyndaquil.

"Finish it," Zachary said as Nidorino launched Cyndaquil into the air,

"NO!" Allen said as Cyndaquil helplessly began to fall "wait thats it." Allen said to himself "Cyndaquil nose dive!" he called out

"Quil" Cyndaquil nodded as it began to spiral downwards

"Now Fire Spin!" he ordered.

"Quil" the fire shrew said as it rolled into a ball and begin to creating a ball of fire soon became a large tornado of flames, surrounding Nidorino completely.

Soon the flames died Nidorino was now unconscious and Cyndaquil was now very dizzy. "Quil." it said as it wobbled around trying to reclaim its balance.

"Damn" Zachary swore as he returned his massive blue Pokemon.

"Go Croconaw" he said calling forth a mid sized blue alligator Pokemon,

"Croconaw!" it roared pounding its chest.

Allen paused "No," he muttered under his breath, Cyndaquil has no chance against a water type."he said raising his pokeball "Return Cyndaquil."

"Quil." Cyndaquil said returning to his pokeball in a beam of red light.

"Go Sneasel!" Allen said tossing a pokeball into the air

"Snea!" she cried cheerfully fixing her feather and looking at Allen then at her opponent giving a look of sheer terror. "Sneasel" she said quietly..

Allen smiled "You can do it," he said to give her confidence. "Lets show this jerk what friendship is all about."

"Snea!" she nodded getting in a battle stance.

Zachary smiled. "Metal Claw" he said

"Croco" his beastly companion nodded as it raced toward Sneasel claws glowing.

"Sneasel dodge it!" Allen yelled as Croconaw neared the frightened Pokemon

"Sneasel." she said nodded preparing to jump, but ti was to late, Croconaw came barreling through and nailed Sneasel sending her flying back works. "Snea!" she cried in pain as she sailed across the field.

"No!" Allen said as ran to catch her and prevent her from getting hurt even more. "You OK?" he asked once she caught her.

"Snea.." she said looking down blushing,

"Don't worry we'll beat him next time" he said comforting her.

"Snea." she said with a weak smile.

"You give up?" Zachary asked a grin snaked across his mouth, "I knew you were weak, just like that wimpy gym leader Roarok," he said returning his Croconaw.

"You beat Roarok?" Allen asked,

"Yeah, and just using one Pokemon," he said walking away towards Jubilife.

Sam walked up to Allen, "You'll get him next time" she said as she putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Sam," he said returning Sneasel "Lets go to Oreburgh now" he said as he and Sam entered the mouth of the cave.

--

M.M: Well, Allen's First major battle and he lost, and I showed more of Zachary's Pokemon. Again if you have an idea for a character please let me know.

Next Chapter: Mawhile, a Away from Home!


End file.
